Anda con la regla (One Shot)
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: "A todas nos pasa, pero de diferentes formas ¿no?, algunas nos volvemos hipersensibles, otras tenemos cambios de humor fuertes, otras nos ponemos sentimentales… pero ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata en "esos" días?, Sasuke tendrá que soportarlo en su novia aunque no sepa lo que le pasa"


**Título**: Anda con la regla

**Autora**: Kigen no Lawliet (Kigen-chan)

**Género**: Romance/Comedia

**Pareja**: Sasuhina

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi-sensei, la historia sí es mía, ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Notas de la Autora**: ¡Otro Sasuhina para la colección!… sí, muy emocionada y trabajando en mi escritura arduamente para que disfruten de los fics que he empezado. ¡Gracias por adelantado! Ya saben, ¡los Review son gratis por si quieren dejarme uno!

_Introducción_

"A todas nos pasa, pero de diferentes formas ¿no?, algunas nos volvemos hipersensibles, otras tenemos cambios de humor fuertes, otras nos ponemos sentimentales… pero ¿Qué le pasa a Hinata en "esos" días?, Sasuke tendrá que soportarlo en su novia aunque no sepa lo que le pasa"

_Capítulo Único_

"Esos" días.

Era lo que parecía un día normal en Konoha, el sol calentaba y la brisa movía los árboles de una manera envidiable, era alegre para muchos aunque dudabas que esa fuera tu situación.

—Hinata… ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —sí, estabas exasperado, llevabas una hora tratando de preguntarle algo pero simplemente ella no se levantaba de la cama y seguía llorando con un pañuelo en su dulce rostro

—Sa- ¡Sasuke-kun! —Volvió a llorar con fuerza mientras tu volvías a tratar de consolarla con un abrazo siendo recibido por un golpe del juken en tu estómago que te dejó sin aire—Sasuke… ¡lo siento! —y para empeorar la situación, la pequeña diablilla que tenía como hermana tu novia te lo había advertido, aunque tú no habías entendido nada con la definición: está en "esos" días

—Hi-Hinata—recuperabas el aire, un golpe de esos era como una patada en los huevos— ¿por qué lloras tanto? —Normalmente tu novia era dulce, tierna y muy valiente, por lo que dedujiste que debía ser algo muy doloroso lo que le pasaba, pero sobre todo, ella NO te golpeaba— ¡¿Quién está haciéndote daño?! —lo admitías, estabas desesperado, si algo no soportabas era el llanto de **esa** mujer

—Na-nadie… ¡duele! —y salió corriendo al baño de un pronto a otro sin explicación, dejándote con la duda en la boca, estabas tan distraído en tu golpe que no notaste la enorme mancha roja en el lindo trasero de tu novia cubierto por una pijama ligera, o tal vez si estuvieras más despierto lo hubieras notado en su cama

—Mierda—no había otra palabra que cruzara tu mente y decidiste hacer algo lindo por ella que tal vez la alegraría—'chocolates'—saliste rápidamente de la habitación por la ventana ya que tu necesidad de ver su sonrisa en sus rojos labios era mucha y no creías poder soportar mucho sin ella

No tardaste mucho, quizás solo diez minutos para conseguirle lo mejor a tu chica Uchiha, llegaste y la encontraste ya bañada y te sorprendió que el servicio hubiese cambiado tan rápido las sabanas, ella tenía el cabello mojado, usaba arriba una camisa con escote que por un momento te hizo sentir calor en tus mejillas pero no sabías que llevaba puesto en su parte de abajo ya que la sabana la cubría; de nuevo se encontraba sentada en esa cama y con la nariz roja de tanto llorar, la miraste acariciarse el vientre en un intento por apaciguar el dolor pero lo malinterpretaste de nuevo Uchiha, te acercaste a ella con un gesto sorprendido

— ¿Seremos padres Hinata? —una cachetada y un fuerte sonrojo fueron los principales partícipes de la escena mientras el Uchiha se sobaba la zona afectada que podría decirse quedó de un bonito rojo fuego, aunque no lo demostrara siempre tu novia tenía gran fuerza

— ¡Tonto! —te gritó y se llevó las manos a la cara para continuar con su llanto, tanto te distrajiste que casi olvidas lo que le tenías que dar, aunque que la pequeña Hyuga te insultara de esa forma era algo que no ocurría todos los días, sin embargo no dudabas que eso fuera una pregunta algo tonta cuando una mujer se encontrara así, recordaste los dulces y se los extendiste a lo que ella solo lloró más fuerte

— ¡Sasuke, duele! —te preguntabas ¿Qué mierdas dolía? Sin poder evitar sentirte un inútil al no poder hacerla sentir mejor, tomó los chocolates y te los lanzó en la cara aunque gracias a tus excelentes reflejos los evitaste

— ¡¿Qué te ocurre mujer?! —te sentiste peor al ver que la hiciste llorar… **de** **nuevo**

—Bésame Sasuke—abriste los ojos sorprendido al oír esa petición pero no pudiste evitar complacerla, al principio fuiste suave pero ella pareció cansarse y te besó de una forma que no pensaste posible de ella, te tomó por el pelo (literalmente) y empezó un baile con sus lenguas de manera tan sensible que por un momento pensaste que ambos iban a perder la cabeza, el ambiente se tornó caliente hasta que después de varios segundos o lo que parecían minutos ella se separó de ti con una sonrisita en tu cara y tu ego subió por las nubes al ver que lo habías logrado, ibas a subir al siguiente paso pero la "delicada" mano de tu novia te acercó por el cuello lo suficiente para que te pudiera susurrar algo que hizo que te pusieras más pálido que como si hubieses visto un fantasma, te separaste de ella y la miraste sin poder creerlo, ella tenía todos sus dolores justificados ese día, porque sabías lo que le pasaba a los mujeres cada cierto tiempo y que de verdad aún le parecía un mito el hecho de que ocurriera, de inmediato bajaste a la cocina por un té de manzanilla, ahora las entendías

Porque habías tenido una mala experiencia de niño viendo sangre de vez en cuando en la falda de su madre o llorando sin control en su cama, o cuando tu padre salía con golpes del cuarto de ella. Ahora lo entendías y te sentías el mayor idiota al no haberlo notado antes o siquiera haber entendido el mensaje de tu cuñadita.

"Anda con la regla"

**Notas finales:** ¡Uh! Estoy inspirada, si les gusta el Sasuhina o el Itahina los invito a pasar a mi perfil, dejen un Review si les gustó, me harán muy feliz. Por cierto, pronto actualizaré mis otros fic, será esta semana, por si acaso les dejo esta notita.

Gracias por leer.

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
